Appearence!
by ProudToBeRandom
Summary: Vlad has been missing for a month now. His return is shocking, and well... how do YOU think Bathory will react when they discover Vlad's secret? first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

It all started one day, a month after Vlad disappeared. No one ever knew, or even knows much about it. All anyone knows is that Vlad dumped Meredith, went home, had a fight with Henry, and the next day he was gone.

The police looked for him, and soon enough his aunt Nelly had to go to a nursing convention for the next two weeks. It is good for her to get away.

Again, it has been one month since he disappeared, and with Nelly gone, people could talk about the situation without fear of her hearing about it.

"He was just simply weird."

"A trouble maker that one."

"Perhaps he just ran off he'll turn up soon."

Although, the classmates of his were not taking things that kindly. It was the beginning of July, and there was a annual barbeque held in the front of the school. Everyone in town was there, and hanging near the front wall of the school, were the popular kids badmouthing Vlad.

"You guys will never understand how strange he _really_ was." Henry snickered, he was angry with him after all, and he has been wondering every day if he still was Vlad's drudge.

"Ha! Yeah man, the freak probably just ran off." Tom chimed in.

"Too bad for us, goth boy had it in for him this summer."

Many laughs were shared, Mike, Chelsea, even Eddie was there, but he was keeping that theory of his to himself.

"Good thing he left too." Mellissa said, glancing at Meredith, "your dad was just going to kill him anyway." Henry smiled and put his arm around his girlfriend.

"Ahahaha, yeah.." Meredith said. She told people that she was over him, but really she just didn't want to be asked anymore. She was still hurt, yet she acted as if everything was back to normal.

After the morning of the bbq the party still raged on, the goths, the adults, everyone, had their share of talking about Vlad, and the subject died down.

It was in the middle of the afternoon, there was music, food, and some very good laughs.

That police officer nobody liked was talking to Greg McMillan. His voice could be heard over the biggest crowd, and he asked Greg to go get his radio from his car. Greg smiled over, and got the radio from the open window of the cop car. He turned around to walk back, waving at his buddy, who was acting as the d.j. He smiled and took a step forward, but his eyes must have seen something down the road, and looked up at the street.

His eyes got very wide, and he dropped the radio in his hands. Now people were staring.

His friends eyes followed his, and his hands stopped moving, eyes wide, and when the fact he stopped playing music, everyone turned to look at Greg.

His mother called out asking what had happened. His father looked at the police officer. All of Henry's friends looked at him. Henry shrugged, and looked up at the street, and at that moment everyone else must have too, because each had that same shocked expression glued on their faces.

There was no doubt about it. Everyone must have seen the same thing. And that same thing was walking closer and closer to them. Principal Snelgrove was the first to break the silence.

"..V- V-Vlad?"


	2. Chapter 2

"..V- V-Vlad?"

The boy who was walking down the street stopped and looked at the crowd. It was Vlad, but he seemed completely different.

His long black hair was cropped short, (can you imagine?! Wtf?!) he had a lip piercing, he was wearing long jeans, and a simple black shirt. He looked different. So everyone stared.

"Vlad…. Where have you been?!" Snelgrove snarled.

Vlad snickered and did something that he knew would make everyone pissed. He pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, and answered "What's it to you? Heh." This time Henry noticed something, Vlad's fangs were fully elongated and he seemed to know it to.

He light his cigarette and it was a red smoke. Snelgrove yelled again and asked what the hell he was smoking. Vlad pulled it out of his mouth, and exhaled a puff of red smoke. "I need it for nurishment, after all I don't intend to lose my humanity half of me."

They remained silent waiting for an explanation. Vlad seemed surprised, "No one found out?" He smiled a big smile and Eddie saw his fangs.

"I KNEW IT HES A VAMPIRE!" Eddie screamed.

Before anyone could yell back at him, Vlad said "Yup, and I am not staying here, there is a war going on and I'm going to help." He then started walking away.

Shouts then began to emerge, they wouldn't stop they got louder and louder, until he snapped "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS." He used his speed to get in that smug principles face within a second.

Things got silent again.

"Don't get involved with things you shouldn't, none of you should." Vlad threatened. He glanced over at Henry and the group of kids around him. "You aren't my drudge." He said looking away, and "Sorry for the annoyance of my existence." He spoke with his back completely turned to the crowd.

With that he jumped up on the telephone wires, and ignoring the surprising glances, he ran across them with his vampire speed, and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a shocked silence over the crowd. Then, all at the same time, the shouts and whispers and question came roaring out of people's mouths. Everyone agreed that they were not going to go near Vlad's house, until the matter is sorted out. But some wouldn't stand for that.

Meanwhile at Vlad's house…

"Hey Nelly its Vlad. I'm calling like you asked, yeah I'm here at the house. So, call me back tonight when you can. Bye."

He sighed and hung up the phone when he finished his message. She was not very happy when he and Otis told her they had to help out with the war. D'ablo was finally going to face justice.

But, Vlad needed training and such, he couldn't let anyone know where he was going. He had already dumped Meredith, but he couldn't regret it, what if she got caught up in the war to? Then he had a fight with Henry. He had to.

In the middle of the night, with Otis, it was off to training and to meet their allies in the war. In Russia.

A lot are prepared to fight, 7 of the 9 Elysian councils agreed to bringing D'ablo down, after getting much needed proof of his treachery. THAT my friend is a different story.

Vlad was still the Pravus. A shock to him to, and people also fought because they want to follow him. Not drink from humans and kill them. Not to enslave the humans and takeover vampires. It was these very things about Vlad that vampires liked.

Then… blood-induced cigarettes where made, to help vampires not feed on people, and man, that had worked. Again, perhaps that too, is saved for another story.

Vlad and Otis where ready to fight by then, and they did. The war started a week after Vlad left Bathory.

With no deaths on Vlad's side, the war is going pretty well, and D'ablo will fall soon. He and Otis where requested to hide out and rest for a few days, and when the battle was about to end, they would be there, using a vampiric technique Otis had worked on. You see, it was voted that Otis finish D'ablo.

Speaking of Otis… he should be here today to tomorr-

The door bell rang.

Vlad smiled and stepped out of the kitchen, and opened the door saying "Uncle-" Then stopped short.

Henry was looking up at him with big eyes. Following him down the porch was Meredith.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR NOTE: I own the character Zaff.

"**Mind explaining yourself?!" Henry yelled.**

"**Explain what?" Vlad spat back, acting innocently. It was then he noticed that Henry's little "group" was standing on his lawn waiting… everyone who had ever hated Vlad.**

**Meredith voice was trembling "… Vlad, h-how? Why?" **

"**Is there a problem?" Vlad asked. "So what time?"**

"**Time for what?!" Henry snapped. **

"**You know for the torches and pitch forks? I seriously need to know because I am expecting a guest and I don't want him to come home with people throwing holy water on my Aunt's house." Vlad answered seriously.**

**Everyone just stared, when the police force came up the street, and yelled with a mega phone "Step away from the house kids. Now." Before they could protest Vlad said "WHY are you heard? Is the riot going to start this early?"**

**The police officer then said "Vladimir Tod the town has request that tomorrow at noon you come to the high school building, and explain what's going on."**

"**Seriously?" Vlad asked, "this isn't some cruel, sick joke where I show up and get stabbed repetitively with a wooden stake? Once was enough for me." Vlad then turned to Henry "**_**IS **_**Joss here?"**

"**VLAD! That's not-!"**

**Vlad then shut the door saying "Fine, tomorrow at noon."**

**Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.**

**The town was all stirred up, it was almost noon, and they were waiting for the guest of honor. Little was said, to much nervous tension. Everyone jumped when they heard a shrill voice from up the street. **

"**VLAD! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!?!"**

"**Well, since you asked, right now I'm thinking of what I am going to cook for dinner tonight, perhaps some pasta, or maybe we'll order out…"**

"**I'm serious!!!!!"**

"**You? Being serious? Zaff, I've never heard of such a thing."**

"**Yeah I know! Now- WAIT! Was that an insult?!"**

"**Don't be silly Zaff of course it was."**

"**Oh alright then- HEY!"**

"**Dude, it is troubling how stupid you are."**

"**Stup up VLAD! Oh wait, I mean…Forgive me almighty Pravus, OW! don't hit me!"**

**Two figures were now in front of the school. One was Vlad, the other was … VLAD?!**

**Two identical faces, two Vlads.**

**A stunned silence. One of the vlad's looked at the crowd, then at the other Vlad. He got angry and yelled "IDENTITY THEFT IS A SERIOUS CRIME YOU IDIOT!!" Punching him over the head. **

**The other Vlad yelled "Fine! Alright!" **

**What happened next was unbelievable.**

**The other Vlad, shifted, changed, into something else. I cant describe the change, but he didn't look like Vlad anymore. He had long green hair, crazy blue eyes, a different outfit, and somewhere along the way he was an inch or two shorter then Vlad.**

"**Please forgive my friend Zaff, he insisted that I would be killed and he want to tag along." Vlad said pointing to the green haired boy. "Be mindful of him, this vampire likes to change forms."**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR NOTE: I own the characters Vix, Ember, and Knite.**

"**You realize they are going to kill you? Are you stupid??" Zaff shouted.**

"**Hey Zaff, what's this?" Vlad asked as he took out his earring,**

"**that's your earring, duh!"**

"**Mmmhmmm, hey Zaff."**

"**What?"**

"**Fetch." Vlad threw his earring behind him and Zaff ran after it like a dog. **

"**DAMMIT VLAD! I'm not falling for it!" Zaff yelled as he came back up to him, with the earring.**

"**Look, I'm sure Vix didn't see you coming here today."**

"**SHE DID ACTUALLY!! I WAS IN HER MIND WHEN SHE HAD THE VISION!! I had to be here incase they kill you!"**

"**Hey Zaff, what's that nickname I hate?"**

"**Idiot?"**

"**That's your nickname."**

"**IS NOT! Its…"**

"**Its your nickname."**

"**Its Knite's!"**

"… **ugh no, still yours."**

"**You and Knite are idiots too!"**

"**Which two vampires created the vampire allergy pill for garlic?"**

"**You and Knite…"**

"**And who helped discover that ALL vampires DON'T burn in sunlight?"**

"**You, Knite, Otis, Vix, and Ember…"**

"**Exactly. Now what's that other nickname I hate?"**

"**Halfling-"**

"**The OTHER one."**

"…"

"**the name you just called me about three minutes ago…? Any of this ringing a bell?"**

"… **OH YOU MEAN PRAVUS!"**

"**Good job, boy! Want a treat?!"**

"**YEAH- wait the last time I was given a treat I threw up green for a week…"**

"… **why are you here?"**

"**to make sure you don't get killed!"**

"**what's that freaking nickname again?"**

"**Pravus- OH! I get it!"**

"**Thank you."**

"**So Pravus-"**

"**Never call me that."**

"**WHAT IS GOING ON?! EXPLAIN!" Did you remember the town was still here?**

"**Well you see.. Vlad is what we vampires call the 'Pravus' and-"**

"**Zaff shut up."**

"**He is the only vampire that is half human-"**

"**I swear to God-"**

"**Andheisdestinedtotakeoverbothhumansandvampiresbuthedoesntwantthatsomanyvampireslookuptohim! DON'T KILL ME~"**

"**Get the hell back here you son of a-!"**

**The town was stirring, with mixed emotions, but mostly shock!**

"**Excuse me but might you direct us to an idiot vampire and Vlad?"**

**Standing within the crowd was three other vampires. That later would be known as Vix, the one who sees the future. Knite: the one whose skin can't be broken. And Ember: the telekinetic.**

**With Knite's little pocket book, with everything you need to know, it would have been so much easier to have known what it contained. **


	6. Chapter 6

*RECAP*

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! EXPLAIN!" Did you remember the town was still here?

"Well you see.. Vlad is what we vampires call the 'Pravus' and-"

"Zaff shut up."

"He is the only vampire that is half human-"

"I swear to God-"

" ! DON'T KILL ME~"

"Get the hell back here you son of a-!"

The town was stirring, with mixed emotions, but mostly shock!

"Excuse me but might you direct us to an idiot vampire and Vlad?"

Standing within the crowd was three other vampires. That later would be known as Vix, the one who sees the future. Knite: the one whose skin can't be broken. And Ember: the telekinetic.

With Knite's little pocket book, with everything you need to know, it would have been so much easier to have known what it contained.

*BEGIN*

"Alright, its noon, I'm here, what do you want?" Vlad asked, standing in front of the town.

~~~~~~~A FEW MINUTES AGO~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me but might you direct us to an idiot vampire and Vlad?" a girl said. She had long dark hair, with strands covering her one eyes. The eye you could see what a deep, dark blue. She had a mysterious feeling to her.

"VLAD!" A silver haired boy called. "WHAT?" Vlad called back. The boy was holding a small book in his one hand. He sighed, and shut it, using his other hand to scratch his head. "I looked into your father's old work… and found that the other siblings before all died after a month of being born…" His head shot up, he opened his book and scribbled something on its pages, muttering to himself.

"Vlad you had siblings?!?!?!" Zaff asked. The other girl, with short, brunette hair, and green eyes, slowly turned her head, and boy, was she pissed. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!!!!!!" She yelled, punching him on the head, and sent him flying.

"Ember calm down, he simply doesn't know. Zaff, Vlad's father simply tried hundreds of years ago to create a half vampire child. It didn't work, but on accident, he created yours truly." She gestured to Vlad.

"Gee, thanks Vix." Vlad said, sulking. The silver haired, white eyed boy walked up and showed him a page in his book. "Interesting Knite…"

"Isn't it?" He answered.

"I know this is a big moment and all but can I go kill my boyfriend?" The vampire known as Ember said.

"But of course!" Vix replied.

"Thanks, oh Zaff~~ Sweetie~~"

"I could have sworn Ember was sick this morning…" Vlad said.

"She was…" Knite shrugged.

Vix laughed.

"You know something in the future your not telling us!" Knite accused.

"Yes. But not to worry, Vlad will figure it out." Vix winked.

"You tell him but not me?" Knite laughed and put his arm around her. "Lets let Vlad have fun with his secret."

They walked away.

"Alright, its noon, I'm here, what do you want?" Vlad asked, standing in front of the town.

"E-explain yourself!" officer Thompson yelled. The crowd had fallen eerily silent…

"Umm… I'm half vampire. DUH. Yeah well, besides that all you really need to know is that ill be here for the next few weeks, until the vampiric war comes to a close. THEN ugh.. I think I'm coming back here with Nelly and Otis…" Vlad tilted his head, and was thinking about something.

Before the town could say anything else he snapped and he grew irritated and angry and muttered

"I'm going to kick Zaff's- ugh! DUMBASS!" He threw his hands up, and went up the street before calling back "You don't have to fear any of the vampires you just saw, or me!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Zaff. How old are you and Ember?"

"Ummmm… around 200 to bout 210 years… if I remember correctly…"

"…"

The day died down a little bit, the police were going to take a few days to think of the best "plan of action."

It was now about 4:00 in the afternoon. Henry, Meredith, Mellissa, and a few other popular kids, including.. Bill and Tom(?!) were standing in the town's best hangout.

It's a small store area. There was a pizza place, a few stores, and a nail salon.

The kids were hanging out by the outside tables of the pizza place. And of course the topic was; Vlad. Now, Bill and Tom were having fun insulting him, Meredith and Mellissa were in shock. Henry kept repeating the words "your not my drudge anymore" in his head. Everyone else was going along with Bill and Tom and insulting him.

Vlad was fuming at Zaff as they walked to the store.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOUR MAD! Ember is sick, and you know more about sicknesses these days, then I do! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING ME?!" Zaff yelled.

Vlad looked at him and said coldly…

"Think. about. the. symptoms. You idiot! STUPID! DUMBASS! UGH!-"

"WHAT?! I SAID STOMACH VIRUS BUT YOU SAID NO!"

They came to a hault at the store. Henry was the first one to notice, but with the yelling, soon everyone did.

Vlad commanded Zaff to wait outside for him, Vlad was going to KILL him for being so stupid, cant even figure out what is wrong with, whats the right word… "wife?" yeah they basically are anyway…

The group of kids watched Vlad storm in the store. "Whats going on?"

Zaff looked at them and they noticed.. His hair was changing color! (weird side effect of shape shifting, his emotions are a big part of it.) He whined "my girl is sick and Vlad won't tell me what she has!"

"HA!" Most of the kids laughed. "What does he know?"

"I already said stomach virus, 'cause she has been feeling like crap lately, and been puking a lot. THERE IS A VIRUS GOING AROUND!" Zaff complained, hair turning red.

Ignoring that, the kids went on… Meredith remained silent, along with Henry.

"Puh-leaaase.."

"What does he know?"

"Your probably right!"

"Don't worry abou-"

Vlad came out, with a small shopping bag. "I'll give you ONE. LAST. TIME." he hissed.

"I DON'T KNOW VLAD! I REALLY DON'T- OW!" Vlad threw the box, inside the bag, at Zaff's face, hard.

Zaff looked at the box, and went pale, his eyes literally drained of color, and his hair turned white… "No- Your lying, impossible-"

"IT IS POSSIBLE STUPID ASS!"

Zaff looked horrified. Henry got a peek at the box, his eyed widened too.

Vlad finally said, well yelled it:

"SHES PRGNANT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zaff dropped the box containing the pregnancy test and spoke…

"HOLY MOTHER OF-"


	8. Chapter 8

"Two days…" Zaff was lying in the corner. Which happened to have cobwebs, and a dark feeling to it… after two days! He seemed drained… his shifting let him show it. Grey hair, black eyes… the works.

"SHE HASN'T CALLED ME IN TWO DAYS!" Zaff deflated into dust.

"Neither has Vix. She just told me that Ember found out about your love child and they went to a hospital." Knite seemed calmed, and flipped through pages of his pocket book.

"I thought vampires couldn't have children together." Vlad spoke… while texting Otis, Nelly, and Vikas at the same time. They worry so much…

"it is! If this is real… then…" Zaff smiled, he must have wanted to be a father for AWHILE. Maybe 100 years or so.

"Don't think happily." Vlad dropped the phone at Knite's serious voice, he'd only heard him talk like that when…

"I should have checked this book before. I forgot about this page. Shouldn't have let the hope go on for two days. If a vampire gets pregnant it wont…" Knite saw Zaff's horrified face.

"WHAT? SAY IT!" Zaff looked… like… impossible to explain…

Knite sighed "It will not live. It will die before it even has a chance to start life."

The eerie silence was broken when the phone rang. Vix's voice spoke. "You will be called into war in three days. We shall see you when it ends, Ember needs time to think, to… she is not her best. When the war is all done, expect us to be there about a week after you return home." She hung up.

The future-seeing thing can get annoying.

No one spoke.

Three days went by fast, and they where called to war.


	9. Chapter 9

"**No, n-no… I-I-im-impossible! I took your p-p-powers! H-he cant be-!" D'ablo coughed, he was lying on the floor crawling to Vlad. The battlefield had gotten ugly.**

**Stabbing Vlad and ripping out his heart had been one of D'ablo's greatest moments. Until Vikas stabbed him through his stomach.**

**Crawling, inching his way, D'ablo trying to reach Vlad's still beating heart. Reaching out for it…**

**Knite mumbled something, reading from his book. He took Vlad's blood red organ in his hands, and gently placed it back into Vlad's chest. **

**The skin, internal blood vessels, everything began to heal itself all to quickly. Vlad's eyes shot open and he began screaming in pain. Zaff ran over to him, why did Vlad have to jump in front of him? Why? "WHY?" Zaff's brain was thinking all to fast, trying his best to help Vlad.**

**Over his screams, D'ablo cursed louder. Treachery revealed, Vlad's acceptance into the vampire world, his life, his title- he was going to lose everything!**

**He looked up at an angry looking Otis, and he raised a small dagger, he was ready. Ready since he met Vlad. Ready to return home, ready to end it. **

"**This is for my brother," Otis brought the dagger down, ending the dictator's ranting, forever. "You son of-"**

**Otis stopped yelling when he finally heard Vlad's screams over the ones in his own head. **

**About an hour later…**

**The remaining council gave Vlad his freedom. For revealing the messed up mind of D'ablo and helping to save the vampire race. Otis should be happy, but…**

**Vlad was still being treated… **

"**Why cant I see him?! I'm his uncle! LET ME IN THERE NOW!"**

**Vikas appeared from the doors, blood all over him, looking at Otis's worried face, he laughed slighty "Do not worry, my good friend. Your nephew is fine. He has requested you go back to the house in Bathory, he, Zaff, and Knite will be there in a matter of days."**

"**HELL NO! THERE IS NO WAY I'M LEAVING HIM IN THE CONDITION HE-!"**

"**Otis, your nephew is healed already."**

"**What?!"**

"**He is healed, but just in an extreme amount of pain, which will subside in about a day or two. Go home. Rest. Your work here is done." Vikas smiled a big smile.**

**Before Otis could refuse, his mind felt a crunch…**

"_**Go home Otis, for me and for Nelly! I will be there soon, oh, and we are expecting Ember and Vix to return in a week or something, so we can all be family… please… go home…"**_

**That was all the motivation Otis needed. Without thinking he answered. "**_**Okay, Vlad. See you there." **_**A tear fell from his eye, and a smile appeared on his lips.**


	10. Chapter 10

"They are coming home~!" Nelly was smiling happily, sipping a tea cup, identical with Otis's, and she was humming.

"I should clean! Make sure everything is perfect! Who is coming again? Oh goodness, Vlad, Vikas, Tristian, Knite, Zaff- OH MY! It is already a full house! What should I-!" Nelly's monologue ceased, when Otis ran over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Nelly darling, that's the least of your worrying, the house is perfect! Now, we should worry about Vlad's reaction to… the changes… he… what will he think of me? I mean…"

"Otis really? Relax, nothing has changed that much! Well, true that he hasn't been home, for a while, well, with you and me, but now everyone will… goodness do you think! THEY ARE HERE!"

Nelly and Otis rushed outside, excited, nervous, happy! Sure enough, down the road, appeared five figures. Once they got the right distance they ran, Otis running with Nelly fast behind.

Otis crashed Vlad with a hug, and they both spilled fast, joyful words out of their mouths. Nelly's hand appeared on Otis's shoulder.

He looked at Vlad, his expression changing slightly, but he looked away, ducking from Nelly's all to powerful hug.

She was tearing, but excitedly cheered "VLAD! VLAD! YOUR HOME! It has been so long! Too long! How are you?! We missed you so much!"

Vlad yelled back, "NELLY! NELLY! Your crushing me!!" Vlad smiled and pulled back, with a big grin spread across his face, Nelly grinned to.

Nelly was smiling, lips spread out wide, words cannot describe how happy she looked, but her face was glowing.

Within the minute, her smile grew much bigger, so big Vlad could see all her teeth.

Vlad was so happy, he finally saw Nelly, after months! He looked up at her glowing face, he was sure he was glowing with happiness too, he was positive-

Okay, Vlad thought. His mind is a little drunk from pure joy, but what he was seeing was real, wasn't it?

It had to be, right?

This wasn't a dream?

No, if it was, he wouldn't be looking at…

No.

This didn't happen…

Vlad stopped smiling, and remained silent, questions buzzing, buzzing around in his head.

The most frequent question that kept coming up, shocked him…

Why does Nelly have fangs?


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Vlad has had his own heart attack for today. Perhaps Zaff should have his..?" Nelly smiled at Zaff's shocked face.

"NELLY! Otis changed you?!" Zaff said,

Otis looked at Vlad. Whom stared at him in shock. "Vlad sweetie don't be mad, I wanted to, plus now Otis can not longer be arrested for revealing his secret to a human." Nelly smiled.

Vlad was still speechless. Otis said "Lets all go inside."

"Good idea." Knite replied. They all entered inside, Otis and Nelly swiftly getting them into the kitchen.

Vlad sat down, and before he pulled out his cigarette, Nelly gave him a mug of O positive.

"Knite, Zaff… Please go to the living room." Otis asked quietly.

"OTIS!" Vlad yelled, finally finding his voice. "… so… I guess… I don't think I'm mad… no no not mad, but… I mean… when… Nelly where you…?"

"Vlad, you must understand that I asked this of Otis when he came back. To surprise you for your arrival home. And that's good, you shouldn't be angry!" Nelly smiled sweetly.

Otis looked at him, "I must admit Vladimir, I was selfish when I agreed to this. This is a way our… ugh…"

"Relationship."

"Yes, thank you darling, yes realationship could be… the most…"

"Free and safe."

"You always know what to say." Otis and Nelly smiled at each other.

"So did you propose yet?" Zaff asked, excited. Nelly and Otis both blushed fiercely.

"ZAFF! SHUT UP!" Vlad yelled.

"You REALLY know how to kill a moment, I mean WOW." Knite exhaled.

Zaff was about to complain, when Knite pulled him by the ear to the living room.

What awaited them was unreal.

Entering the room, Knite and Zaff felt the presence of two vampires. They weren't really paying attention before, and peering into the room, they both stood wide eyed.

Vix and Ember where waiting there, smiling.

"VIX!" Knite ran and pulled her into a hug, "I thought you wouldn't get here until the week was-"

Knite stopped talking. He looked over to Zaff, who now literary and figuratively resembled a stone statue. Vix giggled, Zaff hadn't spoken a word.

Knite gaze drifted to Ember. She was smiling brightly, and holding a baby in her arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Zaff died of shock. Seriously. He dropped dead. Then revived himself when his child squealed.

"Ember- y-you said… w-what?" Zaff spoke quivered. "Um can I hold…"

"Him. You can hold him."

The pure joy in Zaff's face got even brighter when he held his child. "He. He! I'm finally a dad…"

"Don't screw up." Ember joked, stroking her child's hair.

"What's his name?"

"He didn't tell me. I'll let you name him, since you missed his birth…"

"Why didn't you?"

"Zaff. Please, try to understand… to save his life…"

"Wait what?! He…"

"He is fine, now."

"Now?!"

"Name him, Zaff. He needs a name."

"I will, after Rayme. But it also must be his own name… We'll spell it R-A-I-M."

"Should we invite him over? For a mini party?"

"Who is Rayme?" NElly asked.

"Rayme, is the person who found Zaff… a long time ago." Vlad explained, hoping Nelly would drop the subject. He failed.

"Found????" Nelly questioned looking at Zaff.

Zaff handed his child to Ember, and looked at Nelly, for once in his life, seriously. "Nelly, look at my hair and eyes. Why do I have green hair? Why bright blue eyes? These aren't normal."

As Nelly was told, she looked at his green hair. And abnormally light-blue eyes. "Yes, and?"

"The name too, Zaff, Have you even heard my name before?"

"Zaff… you don't have to say…" Knite began, but was cut off.

"Its those three things. My hair, eyes, and name. I don't remember them, ever since my accident all those years ago."

"Accident?" Nelly looked expectant.

"ZAFF! STOP!" Vlad looked at Zaff, and he grew sad, but quiet.

"Rayme saved me that day. He is the closest thing I have to family, besides all of you."

"I sent him a letter yesterday. He should receive it in a few days." Ember stepped closer to Zaff, and filled his thoughts with the new thoughts of his child.

"No. He won't." Vix stated, bluntly.

"What did you see, Vix?" Knite asked.

"He wont receive his letter, in a few days." Vix stated, again.

"What did you see?!" Zaff then asked, worried.

"I know what she is talking about." Otis stated, giving Vix a stare. Vix nodded at him.

"FOE THE LOVE OF-"

"Because, he is already here." Vix opened the door. Revealing a man, dressed casually, he had red hair and eyes, and small glasses, with a top hat much like Otis's old one.

"Hello all!" He shouted.

"Rayme!"


	13. Chapter 13

The man known as Rayme walked in the door, and offered Otis a hug. "OTIS! My old friend! How're things? Oh, is this the Nelly I've heard so much about?"

Rayme took a step towards Nelly, and said "You're a pretty young thing."

Otis hit him in the back of the head!

"Alright! Geez! Anyway, c'mon, Zaff, give me a hug!" Rayme opened his eyes expectantly only to find, along with everyone else, that Zaff resembled his stone-like state from shock.

"This is going to be fun~" Rayme said, and soon the day was lost with joyous memories and stories.

Vlad was disappointed by the time dinner was over, knowing that tomorrow might not be promising.

Little Raim provided much life to the house, and he was sound asleep while dinner was over.

Rayme had been wanting to hold him, but kept putting it off, until now.

"May I?" He asked, and Ember handed him her child, careful not to wake him.

"I assume all but Zaff and Ember noticed." Rayme stated after gentley hold the baby in his arms.

Everyone in the room nodded. "HUH?" Zaff stupidly spoke, while Ember said "What do you mean?"

Rayme looked seriously at them both.

He sighed, and spoke the words that no one in the room had the guts to say. "I… I don't understand this myself… hmmmm… How? I wonder…. The child of two vampires… how to out this, really? Two vampires can't have children… so it is no surprise… this child… little Raim… is completely human."


	14. Chapter 14

"Zaff, Zaff! Guys I think he, no they died of shock!!" Knite exclaimed, looking at Ember and Zaff. He looked in his book, and then back at little Raim.

"That's… impossible… how is my baby human? Completely human?"

"That's just how it is." Rayme sighed.

An awkward silence filled the room. Until there was a knock at the door.

"He. Is. Adorable." Matilda McMillan cried, and flug her arms around Nelly, and Ember. Vlad, Otis, Vikas, Mr. McMillan, Knite, Rayme, Greg, and Henry just watched the girlish glee going on between Ember, Vix, and Nelly.

Before Vlad went to war, the McMillan family had helped out Vlad, they knew his secrets. They even knew about Joss. Who apparently quit the society -with many others- once the war was over.

Vlad cleared his throat. Every one turned to look at him, and he said quickly, "We have to move away from Bathory. At least I do, who agrees?"


	15. Chapter 15

"That was five years ago! Your still going to use it against me? Into pressuring me to be your best man?! Dude, come on!" Vlad shouted and Henry, "You know I am going to say yes!"

"HEY! Five years ago you never told ME that our fight was planned, you show up, and then I am filled in?! Yes, I am going to get juice from this for many years to come. And you mean it? You'll be my best man?" Henry replied.

"Well duh," Vlad mocked in Henry's voice. "If you asked anyone else I would kill you."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Oh and congrats man, by the way, we where all waiting for you to propose, hey, since you wedding is on the way why don't you tell me October's real name…"

"Sorry, you'll find out at the wedding like everyone else."

"DUDE!"

"Sorry Vlad, I'm marrying her, so I am allowed to know, you on the other hand, and everyone else, cannot."

The two laughed, it was a peaceful, and they where waiting for everyone to arrive. Until, of course, -there was ALWAYS an 'of course'- Zaff came running down the street, not even hiding his vampire speed, and caught up to the two- panting.

"BACK- EVERYONE'S WAITNG- WE HAVE TO- HE RAN AWAY-"

"What's going on-"

"RAIM! MY LITTLE BOY! HE RAN AWAY! TO BATHORY!"

…

…..

…….

"WHAT?!?! HE IS ONLY FIVE!! HOW COULD HE POSSIBLY-"

"Wow, I haven't seen any of you in forever!" Meredith exclaimed in glee.

"I've been waiting for a reunion, do you remember these? A freedom fest… woah…" Mellissa spoke.

"I still can't believe how we acted, man, we where giant assholes." Tom said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Bill agreed.

"Its been way to long!" Mike cheered.

"Yeah!" Chelsea said.

The small group of people soon got slightly bigger as they where lost in the memories of the past, the things that happened after high school, etc…

The "Vladimir Todd" situation five years ago was never mentioned, never spoken of, especially since they up and moved out of town.

The school was sponsoring a Freedom Fest reunion, and they where sitting now, eating some good lunch. At Eat, the old town restaurant, enjoying the outside air, everything was normal.

That is, until a little boy, with flaming red hair, dark seemingly green eyes, walked up to there table and said, "My mommy and daddy always say that their bestest friends went here, and I want them to have more friends at the wedding and I want to ask ya if ya went to Bathory High School…" The boy held a pen and a map of the town, and he stared intently expecting an answer.

"Yes, yes we did." Merideth answered, "How did you get here little one?"

"My mommy's friend, see saw the future and said she can helps me get here."

Merideth looked baffled, along with everyone else.

"Who is getting married?"

"Henry silly! And missy Octoba."

"HEY! KID! You mean McMillan?!" Mike asked.

"He sure as hell means McMillan." A familiar, all too familiar voice spoke.

"Oh yes, yes he does, Raim, I think you gave both your parents heart attacks." Another familiar voice spoke.

There, before their eyes, stood Vlad Todd, the almightly Pravus who put an end to the fued between humans and vampires, and Henry McMillan, the most popular kid at Bathory High.

"Oh god." Vlad said, "Hi everyone, I suppose we have catching up to do."

The shocked silence was followed by nods in agreement.

"Good job, Raim, the future is set for a brighter, happier time." Vix smiled from her seat across the street, watching everything.

Her job was done here, and she knew (even without looking into the future) that Raim could help her prepare happier futures for everyone.

And in that moment she saw something. Something that's another story, for another time. Yet, perhaps she'll keep this to herself, she'll keep this vision to herself, but everyone already knew, deep down they know, that Raim isn't really human, they just don't know what he is.

But Vix knows, she always knows. She knew the ending of Vlad's story, before it began. She knows everyone's story.

No story has ended, and Vix never wants to see them.

This time, she won't give any hints.

Raim will discover what he is, and so will everyone else.

Now lets continue the present story, so Knite can write it down in his book.


	16. SEQUEL & EPILOUGE!

"HELLO ALL! Its me, proudtoberandom.

THE EPILOUGE IS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

WANT SOME MORE OF ZAFF? EMBER? KNITE OR VIX?

First off, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I don't think this story will continue, I love Vlad Tod and such, but I love my characters too. I want to give their personalities a chance to grow, and that's why there is a new fan fiction of mine. I hope you like Harry Potter. Its about Scorpious, and I wanted to write a new story with some Ember, Vix, Knite, and Zaff goodness! They are mentioned in chapter two, and Zaff also makes his first _appearance_ in that chapter. Please read it, I want to see how these characters of mine progress. Yes, they are my characters, so as I've stated, no stealing! :P Maybe ill continue this story if I have inspiration, but I'm just not feeling it yet! DX

SPOILER FOR VLAD TOD 5!

I loved the book. Anyone else think it was weird that I put Henry and October together, and it actually happened? I'm psychic! WOAH! :O THE BOOK WAS AWESOME.'

OKAY! Thank you for warning me about the whole "important news" thingy as a single chapter…. SO…. For all those who wanted a continuation, here you go! This is Raim's story, but to READ THE FULL THING, GO TO READ TO MY STORIES, AND ACTUALLLLLY START FROM THE BEGINGING!

SO…. ENJOY!

"HONEY? Whats wrong? You made your father faint!" Ember cried into the phones speaker.

"He faints all the time! Whys this any different?" Knite asked.

"He doesn't normally stay passed out." Vix stated, smiling.

It was a seemingly normal day. Well as normal as it goes anyway. Its been 11 years since Raim ran away. Vlad, Otis, Nelly, Henry, October everyone has a life of their own, they are currently living in London. They keep in touch everyday, as Vix, Knite, Ember, Zaff, and little Raim lived in Italy. Rayme visits all the time. Little Raim is attending an art school in America. After all, no one can see him with parents that look the same age as him!

Vix had warned them that Raim would make his decision about becoming a vampire-freak like them when he turned this age. But no one, except for Vix, expected _this_.

"Raim, honey, what's wrong? Oh wait… your father's waking u-"

"Mom! The bell is going to ring, I have to go!"

"Zaff! ZAFF YOU IDIOT GET UP NOW!" Ember yelled, Raim flinched over the phone.

"Hold on sweetie!" She said to him as he proceeded to try to force her husband awake.

"I gotta go! Mom!" Raim emphasized.

"Well… what the hell? You put a hell of a shock into your father!"

"That's because I realized that I am actually not a human! Gotta go! Bye mom, love you!" Raim hung up. The phones long Beeeeeeeeep echoed through the house.

Vix was chuckling in the corner.

Ember stared at her for a long time before exploding…

"OH DEAR GOD… YOU FREAKING _KNEW_?"

Well of course she did. But what she didn't look into was what Raim went through right after he hung up the phone.


End file.
